


Partners in Business and Other Things

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, Enemies With Benefits, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Pegasus finds himself a prisoner of Seto Kaiba.  But maybe this new thing isn't quite so bad as it first appears.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Partners in Business and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anderseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/gifts).



Pegasus woke up to an astounding headache and a darkened room. He blinked his eye and took stock of his body. Everything seemed in place and connected, so he likely hadn’t been operated on or anything. What had happened? He remembered little, except for that Bakura boy. Yes, what had he done?

He’d taken his Millennium Eye.

Pegasus reached up to feel his empty eye, or at least he tried to, before realizing that his arm wouldn’t respond to him. He’d had this happen before, a sleep paralysis that sometimes overtook him after a particularly bad nightmare or a little too much wine.

He remembered the blackness that had surrounded him, incomparable to the natural darkness he was currently in. He really thought he’d see something in death, but of course, he was alive now, so maybe it hadn’t really been death after all.

The longer he laid there, the stronger a sense of not being alone grew. Someone was in the room with him. Watching him silently.

“Who’s there?” he said, barely above a whisper. Even his voice wasn’t quite right. “Show yourself!”

He felt more than saw a shadow move to the door. For just a second, Pegasus saw a silhouette in the lit doorway. The door shut once again, leaving him alone with the strangest thought that he knew who had been in the room with him.

“Kaiba-boy?”

* * *

The next time Pegasus awoke, he was in a dark, but not dank, dungeon. It wasn’t nearly as dramatic as the one in Duelist Kingdom, but it was definitely a dungeon. He was on a mattress on a low bed and—he discovered as he sat up—he was chained by the neck to the wall. Whoever had him, Kaiba or someone else, they certainly were determined to keep him locked up. His hand automatically went up to his eye, where the Millennium Eye should have been. Instead of finding an empty socket, there was something solid under his lid. How kind of his kidnapper.

A door opened somewhere to his left, a shadow falling into the rectangle of light coming through the doorway. The light flicked on and Pegasus was temporarily blinded by the brightness. When his eye finally adjusted, Kaiba was standing across the room from the bed, staring down at him.

“Gozaburo had this place built,” Kaiba said, in lieu of greeting, “especially to keep people who displeased him, but who he didn’t want to get rid of yet.”

“And are you planning to get rid of me, Kaiba-boy?” Pegasus asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Kaiba said. “I haven’t decided what to do with you. What…punishment is enough for what you put me and Mokuba through.”

“Harmless fun, I assure you,” Pegasus said. Kaiba’s face betrayed nothing. “I suppose I should thank you for the new eye.”

“It’s temporary, until I know what I’m doing with you.”

“Temporary?”

“You’ll see.”

Pegasus leaned forward until the chain held taut. “You’d better decide what you’re doing soon. People will start looking for me.”

“Will they?” Kaiba cocked his head. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“Even Croquet?”

“He was harder to convince, but you must know money can out-buy loyalty any time.”

Kaiba came forward hesitantly, not in fear, but almost as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing. One hand rose and touched Pegasus’s cheek, tilting his head up by his chin. Kaiba hummed softly, looking at Pegasus’s face.

“What to do with you,” Kaiba muttered, not really speaking to him. “I have no need of a servant. You’re too well known to do much with. Someone soon will be looking for your body. I can’t keep you forever. I suppose I could always kill you. Although, it seems my newfound…friends…disapprove of such things.”

Pegasus stared into Kaiba’s cold blue eyes. “What would you do even if you kept me?”

“I’m not sure.” Kaiba pulled back his hand like he’d been burned, and his usual frown returned. “I’ll think about it. Your meals will be brought to you. You will stay here for the time being until I’ve decided.”

Without another word, Kaiba left, flicking off the light as he did so, leaving Pegasus even more in the dark than he’d been before.

* * *

Kaiba would come down and watch Pegasus eat his last meal of each day, studying him, as if he had nothing better to be doing with his nights. The days all blended together in the dungeon-like basement. Kaiba had been courteous enough to provide some of Pegasus’s favorite books, and the food was quite superb. But it was an odd situation. Pegasus began wondering whether Kaiba had ever experienced something like this before, total power over the fate of a human being. Then again, he had heard about Kaiba creating an entire theme park specifically to defeat Yugi, so maybe he did know something about it.

One night, Kaiba came down long after Pegasus had finished his meal. Kaiba looked tired, a bone weariness about his already pale face. Pegasus would’ve sworn this was what Kaiba always looked like, without perhaps the thin layer of makeup that covered the dark circles beneath his eyes.

“It’s hard being a child genius, isn’t it?” Pegasus said.

“Shut up,” Kaiba said, his usual stoicism turned into a childish form of churlishness.

Pegasus sat up, watching Kaiba slide to the floor across from him. For a long minute, they sat in silence, Kaiba with his head hung between his knees, Pegasus sitting smartly on the bed as far as the leash would allow.

“You have no stress release, do you, Kaiba?” Pegasus asked, his voice cutting through the quiet.

Kaiba looked up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Stress release? I duel.”

Pegasus smiled. “Oh please, we all know how stressed you are when you duel. Besides, what’s the point if you always win and you’re not playing for stakes?”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “What stakes did you have in mind?”

“Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking of a friendly card game.” Pegasus looked sideways at Kaiba. “Winner take all.”

Kaiba laughed. “All of what? Do you really think I’m going to free you because of a duel?”

“I could teach you how to relax,” Pegasus said. “You do _know_ how, don’t you, Kaiba-boy?”

Kaiba glared at him. “I’m sure I don’t need you to teach me.”

“Oh, come now, are you really that cold that you don’t crave some sort of release?”

“Is this some sort of game to you, Pegasus?”

“Life’s a game, Kaiba-boy. It just depends on whose rules you’re playing by.”

Kaiba stood. “You’re playing by mine, Pegasus.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Am I, Kaiba?”

Kaiba inhaled sharply, then turned on his heel and left, once again turning out the light on Pegasus. Pegasus chuckled and laid down to sleep. He would work on Kaiba yet.

* * *

Pegasus woke to the harsh lights above him being turned on and Kaiba standing right beside the bed.

“Ah, Kaiba, good morning.”

Kaiba said nothing.

“I suppose you’ve thought about what I said?”

Kaiba continued to stare at him.

Pegasus sat up. “Well, if you’re not going to say anything….”

“I don’t—” Kaiba began. He inhaled before trying again. “I don’t understand the game you’re playing.”

Pegasus affected a look of surprise. “What? The great Seto Kaiba not understanding a game? And admitting to it? I’m shocked!”

“Your goal is to be freed, yes?” Kaiba asked.

Pegasus leaned back against the wall. “My goal is a secret.”

“And I have to find it out.”

“Maybe. Maybe that’s not the goal at all,” Pegasus said.

“You’re extremely frustrating,” Kaiba said.

Pegasus smiled. “Come now, Kaiba-boy, don’t you want to play?”

“No.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Revenge.” Kaiba glared at him. “I want to mete out some punishment that’s fitting for you, but I don’t know what it is yet.”

Pegasus reached out and grabbed Kaiba’s arm. “Good punishment or bad?”

Kaiba recoiled, pulling out of Pegasus’s reach. “Don’t touch me!”

Pegasus sighed. “Oh, Kaiba-boy. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“With your ideas for punishment, I’m sure I can live without them.”

“Are you certain about that?” Pegasus smiled. “What about my offer of relaxation? You really do look awfully tense.”

Kaiba eyed him warily. “I don’t…release…that way.”

Pegasus shrugged. “Maybe you should try it. Could be doing wonders for you.”

Kaiba exhaled loudly. “You might enjoy that too much, Pegasus.”

“I can assure you I’m not enjoying much down here.”

Kaiba stared at him for a moment before leaving the room, the lights, for once, staying on. A minute later, there was a tug on the chain that leashed him to the wall, and then it slackened. Pegasus got up and walked about halfway to the wall opposite him before it caught. Well, that was a new freedom.

Kaiba returned, watching Pegasus explore his new range of motion. “Kneel.”

Pegasus turned his head. “What was that?”

“I said kneel.” Kaiba took measured steps towards Pegasus. “You do know what words mean, don’t you?”

Pegasus arched an eyebrow and did as he was told. Now that he was eye level with Kaiba’s groin, he noticed the strain of an erection in Kaiba’s pants. It sent a jolt of excitement through him.

“Don’t think that your attempts at flirting have worked,” Kaiba said, eyeing Pegasus. “This is purely for revenge.”

Pegasus smiled. “Whatever turns you on, Kaiba-boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said, undoing his fly.

That smile didn’t waver. “Allow me a little fun in this reve—” Pegasus stopped halfway as Kaiba pulled out his cock. He licked his lips, his mouth watering. He hadn’t really been with anyone in a while, not since before Duelist Kingdom. This would be a treat.

Kaiba seemed hesitant, so Pegasus reached up and grabbed him, stroking his cock with a firm hand. A hiss of breath above him told him Kaiba was nervous. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Kaiba’s cock. A gasp escaped from Kaiba’s mouth, and Pegasus grinned to himself, taking Kaiba deeper. Long fingers entwined with his hair, gripping him tightly enough to tug. It didn’t bother Pegasus at all. In fact, it rather thrilled him.

He slicked up Kaiba’s cock before deepthroating him. Kaiba groaned and snapped his hips, pushing his cock as deep as it would go. Pegasus moaned, gagging a little as Kaiba’s cock hit the back of his throat. His throat fluttered around the head of Kaiba’s cock, his tongue swiping along the underside of it. Kaiba pulled Pegasus’s head back, actually pulling out of his mouth. His pale face was flushed and glistened. Pegasus fought back a grin.

“What’s wrong, Kaiba-boy? Are you really that much of a blushing virgin?”

Kaiba opened his eyes, cold blue against his reddening cheeks. He took a step forward, pushing Pegasus back until he was propped against the side of the bed. Kaiba pushed his cock against Pegasus’s lips until he opened his mouth, then shoved it inside him. Pegasus choked on it as it rushed down his throat, but soon adjusted his position to take it. Pinned between Kaiba’s legs and the bed, he could only make his mouth available for Kaiba’s cock. He drooled around it, wet dripping down his chin as Kaiba forced his cock in and out.

Pegasus reached down for his own cock, rubbing it beneath the soft fabric of the pajamas he wore. He picked up speed as Kaiba did, Kaiba’s thrusts becoming erratic as he reached his climax. Kaiba gasped and pulled out, taking hold of his cock as he came. He spilled himself across Pegasus’s face, and that was enough to send Pegasus over the edge. Kaiba planted his hands on either side of Pegasus’s head on the bed and hunched over him, panting. Pegasus licked his lips clean of Kaiba’s semen, breathing through his nose to keep from drying out his throat.

Kaiba stood, finally, turning away from Pegasus to do up his pants. He glanced back at Pegasus, who, for his part, was holding it quite together after being face-fucked. Kaiba looked confused, almost anxious about what had just happened. He quickly left, forgetting to turn off the light, leaving Pegasus on the floor to clean himself up.

“Well, Kaiba-boy. You certainly have grown up,” Pegasus said to the empty room.

* * *

This relationship, as it were, continued for another week before the morning when Pegasus woke up to no restraints and an open door. Dressing, he made his way warily out of the dungeon and down a long hallway. There were no stairs leading out of the area, so he tried the first door he saw. It was locked. He continued trying the doors until one opened to reveal an underground laboratory. Sitting at a computer in the far back of the room was Kaiba, typing away. Pegasus let the door shut behind him to signal his presence, but it closed without a sound. That wasn’t going to work at all.

He opened his mouth to call out to Kaiba, when Kaiba raised one hand and beckoned him over. “I have something for you,” Kaiba said.

Pegasus came over to him, eyeing the machine beside Kaiba. “What’s this?”

“Your new eye,” Kaiba said, still typing. Pegasus reached for it. “Don’t touch it.”

“You are a tease, Kaiba.”

Kaiba didn’t respond. He saved his work and turned to the eye. The iris of the false eye changed to the color of Pegasus’s real one and Kaiba removed it from the machine, handing it to Pegasus to examine. “I will have this implanted once you’re sedated. It can be done this afternoon. I have a surgeon on standby.”

“You do think of everything, don’t you, Kaiba-boy?”

Kaiba frowned. “You’ll have total control of the eye once it’s connected. It can search databases, pull up any Kaiba Corp information you need, including your emails and messages.”

“Can it also vacuum the house and cook gourmet meals?” Pegasus quipped.

Kaiba continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “But I can shut it down at any time. So try and behave yourself.”

Pegasus sighed dramatically. “I’ll do my best.”

“It also projects images and video,” Kaiba said. “And, before you ask, yes, you can watch your cartoon with this.”

“Oh, the joy! My own personal Funny Bunny shows!”

Kaiba returned the eye to the machine and finally faced Pegasus full on.

“Once your eye is installed, I’m going to issue a press release that you have been in recovery after an attack, that rumors of your death were circulated for your security, and that Industrial Illusions is now owned by Kaiba Corp, with you as acting head. You will, of course, sign this over to me publicly and we’ll have our lawyers go over the details.”

Kaiba picked up some paperwork sitting beside his keyboard. “Here is the release, you can read it over, and you can get a head start on the details of the buyout. You’ll mostly be a figurehead, but I will consider you a partner in Industrial Illusion matters.”

Pegasus kept his gaze on Kaiba, taking the papers, but not looking at them. “You are ruthless, aren’t you, Kaiba? You keep me as your personal slave, and then give me scraps of my own company.”

Kaiba met his eye, his own stony. “Would you prefer to have nothing?” I can always reconsider my offer.”

Pegasus smiled. “Oh, Kaiba. No need to reconsider.” He pressed a kiss to Kaiba’s lips, and Kaiba stiffened. Pegasus drew back and stood. “Shall I return to my cell until this operation of mine?”

“There’s a room prepared for you at the mansion. You may stay here or return to your room until afternoon. After the operation, you will wake up in your new room. I will have dinner brought to you, as you may still be too groggy to eat with us.” Kaiba checked the time on the monitor beside him. “Tomorrow, we can begin the rest of the process.”

Pegasus looked at his new eye and nodded to Kaiba. “Then I think I will take a rest in my cell. I’m sure the next few days will be quite illuminating.”

* * *

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of lawyers, meetings, signing papers, and, of course, copious amounts of “stress relief”. Pegasus was starting to win Kaiba over with his flirting, and Kaiba was beginning to come into his own as quite the dom. Their relationship had evolved into something strange, but workable. And, although Pegasus still loudly bemoaned the loss of his company to Kaiba, their business partnership had become profitable.

A week after the dust had settled on the transfer and signings, they had their first meeting with the board to go over their new projects. Kaiba, of course, led the meeting, with Pegasus acting as more of a silent partner. Throughout the meeting, Pegasus texted filthy things to Kaiba. For his part, Kaiba didn’t even blink, just continued as though nothing extraneous was happening. Finally, he leaned forward, signaling that the meeting was over.

“I will, of course, need to discuss this further with my partner. You may leave, gentlemen.”

The board members left the room, bowing to Kaiba before they went. Kaiba stared at the closed door for a solid minute, ignoring Pegasus.

“I suppose you enjoyed that,” he said.

Pegasus scoffed. “How cold you are, Kaiba-boy. I didn’t even get a rise out of you.”

Kaiba looked sideways at him. “You got a rise, all right.” He pushed his chair back just enough for Pegasus to see the tent in his pants.

“Bend over the desk.”

Pegasus grinned triumphantly and did as he was told.

Kaiba undid his trousers, his cock proudly erect. He opened a secret drawer under the boardroom table and puled out a small bottle of lube. Pegasus wiggled his hips in anticipation.

Kaiba snorted. “You really are eager.”

“And prepared,” Pegasus said. Kaiba removed Pegasus’s slacks to reveal a plug. He drizzled some lube over it and gently removed it.

“Well, everything nice and neat,” Kaiba said, lubing up his cock. Without warning to Pegasus, Kaiba guided his cock inside him.

Pegasus moaned loudly as Kaiba carefully, almost painfully slowly, pressed into him. Finally, Kaiba had buried his cock to the root in Pegasus’s ass. The grip on his hips was delightfully tight as Kaiba steeled himself, letting Pegasus adjust to the size of him before he began thrusting. Kaiba leaned down over Pegasus, adjusting the angle of his thrusts.

“You’re such a slut, Pegasus,” he whispered. “You couldn’t even last one meeting without begging me to fuck you. How did anyone ever take you seriously?”

“Only because I’m an excellent winner, K-Kaiba,” Pegasus said, stuttering slightly as Kaiba pounded into him.

Kaiba laughed. “A sore winner, more like it. You’re greedy, you know that? Greedy and _mine_.”

Pegasus shuddered.

“Of course, I’m greedy, too,” Kaiba said, slowing his movements, moving his hips back as if to pull out before shoving himself deep. “Why do you think I’ve kept you for myself? If you’re going to be such a slut, Pegasus, you might as well be mine.”

Kaiba let go of his hips to undo the bolo tie at Pegasus’s neck, pulling the strings around his throat until he held them like reins. One hand back on his hips, Kaiba tugged on the tie until it caught just below Pegasus’s chin, choking him. Pegasus groaned in pleasure.

Kaiba picked up his pace, his cock driving punishingly fast into Pegasus. Pegasus was coming undone, his own cock aching to be touched. With every thrust, Kaiba’s balls slapped against his, and he could feel his cock leaking. Kaiba yanked on the tie and Pegasus gagged, his eyes watering. Kaiba was getting close, he could tell, and he started pushing his hips back in time to meet Kaiba’s thrusts.

Air was becoming harder to get as Kaiba slowly throttled him and Pegasus found himself drooling, tears streaming in thin lines down his cheeks.

“Please!” he croaked.

“Please what, Pegasus?” Kaiba asked, his voice cold, though the strain of arousal kept it a few notes higher than his usual baritone.

“Please, Kaiba! Touch me!”

Kaiba nipped at his shoulder and wrapped his hand around Pegasus’s cock. The heat of his hand on his cock sent Pegasus over the edge, coming all over Kaiba’s hand. Kaiba grunted as Pegasus clenched around him, managing only a few shallow thrusts before he came into Pegasus. He rested his weight on Pegasus, staying inside him until he softened.

“Hmm, I’m sure I can find some new use for this,” Kaiba said, eyeing the plug on the table. Once he had recovered, he pulled out and inserted the plug back into Pegasus.

“There,” he said, smacking Pegasus on the ass for good measure. “Are you satisfied now?”

Pegasus only moaned in response. Kaiba looked him over as he dressed again. Pegasus lay on the table, his arms unable to support him anymore, looking thoroughly debauched. Kaiba chuckled.

“Shall I leave you here for someone else to find you?” he asked, leaning down to whisper in his partner’s ear. “But I suppose that would mean sharing you. I don’t think I’d like that.” He sat back down at the head of the table. “Put yourself back together when you’re ready. I’ll be working.”

“So cold, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus managed.

Kaiba just smirked and picked up his tablet, taking a picture of Pegasus for his files.

Pegasus just laid there, disheveled, reveling in his overwhelmed, thoroughly fucked state. It was an odd normal, but this new normal he found himself in was perfectly fine with him.


End file.
